The Archangel
by demuredinesh
Summary: This is actually an adaptation of a story by Icevespera73. I recommend you guys check her out. It revolves around a certain world-saving occasion by the Justice League and how they meet this new member known as violet aka a catzwoldian. I hope you guys enjoy and just say what you feel about it.


"Well, this is an interesting change!" I muttered to myself as I saw a flyer crash down. Being my curious self, I teleported towards where the predicted crash site. It looked something completely not from Earth. Who could have done it? From the corner of my eyes, I noticed it. It was an ordinary human. Suddenly, it disappeared and, before me, was a beautiful black cat. It had specks of golden brown on its fur. It was a creation of God. None could match its beauty. I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Maybe she can finally see me. Teleporting right next to her, I waved my hands in front of the cat. There was no reaction. My heart felt heavy. "Guess I am fated to live like this forever," I thought.

Sidetrack: my name is Archangel. True to that name, I do oversee the entire Earth, making sure it's safe to the best of my abilities. I only have one power; the power of influence. I modify the world to my bidding. Although this sounds like a really awesome ability to have, there is one trade-off. No one can see you or sense your existence and, so you are forever a ghost (even your appearance is that of a soul). A really influential ghost though! Now back to the story!

Accepting my inhuman fate, I decided to follow this outsider. She seemed to pose no harm. In fact, she seemed really scared. Her ankle was sprained and she was in a new world. All of a sudden, Flash then appeared beside me and picked her up. "Whew lucky she is in safe hands," I muttered. With that, I teleported to the Justice League's base. Flash has taken really good care of her. However, she still was not comfortable. I could sense the anxiety. I monitored her for a day. She had self-healing abilities and her ankle was mending at great speed. The next day arrived. I could sense her plotting an escape and there was also a thing or two about saving planet Earth. That's when she changed to human form. I looked in awe. If I had thought the cat was a creation from God, this was something else altogether. Her titian hair flew behind her in an awe-inducing fashion. She had a cute rounded nose and green eyes, just like a cat. Her ears were slightly angular and she was picking up conversations all around her. In that crouching position she was holding, I had never seen a more magnificent being than her. I had fallen hopelessly in love yet it was an unrequited love. She would never notice me and I could never tell her anything. Before my train of thought could further proceed, she was moving to the control room. I sensed that the Martian was nearby. There would be a fight. I considered using my powers to turn them away. After all, I could make them believe they were seeing absolutely nothing. However, I knew I had to test her. To survive in this cruel world, you had to be a fighter. The Martian appeared. Within seconds, the fight began. The Martian is a formidable fighter. However, she appeared to be holding her own ground and, instead of fighting, she was merely dodging his strikes. She was toying with him! Laughing my head off, I created some popcorn and sat there, watching the ordeal unfold in front of me. Within a matter of 15 minutes, Wonder Woman, the Martian, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl all lay in one heap. This was way too fun. Well she is a fighter and a god one at it too. That's when I first sensed his presence. This was not good.

Superman had arrived. He was a whole new level of opponent. The only way she could reach Superman was if she was within jumping distance of him and he knew that. Reaching out with my mind, I invaded Superman's mind. I planted thoughts in his head. "Why don't you fight her hand to hand? You obviously have the advantage!" I muttered to him. This is also another reason why people call me by another name; conscience (Archangel is way cooler though). Within a few minutes, he was down. That's when Batman and the Flash appeared and I decided enough fun and games. She collapses.

Still I oversee her as she recovers. She's in handcuffs now. All she had to do was change to cat and voila she was out of the cuffs. I laughed at the stupidity of the Justice League. I decide to take a break and handle the matters of the world. I still have a connection and I sense that the Justice League is slowly accepting her into their ranks. Another matter catches my eye. The cyborgs are here. I have the power of influence and slowly I delay them. My power also comes with another restriction. If I make it too obvious, I will destroy myself internally and vaporize. Thus, I was unable to stop the invasion. Rather, I only managed to slow them down. The Justice League had arrived. They were obliterating the enemies, but soon the number was overwhelming. I could sense something was going on between Batman and Violet (found out her name finally), however, the things in front of me were more important. I imbued all the Justice League with enhanced power and agility. However, they too were reaching a breaking point. That's when I sense it. She's heading into the core reactor. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I was too busy trying to stop the invasion. That's when I realized what was going to happen and I could do nothing…

It was all over in a matter of seconds. Batman rushed to her and tears were falling down. There was no recovery from that. I was beginning to feel dead inside. I had only met her for a day. I didn't even speak to her. How has she impacted me this much? She looked so peaceful lying there. There were three 'dead' people. That's when I understood what had to be done. I was imbued with a final power; the power of life. However, I have never used it as it has a huge trade-off; the end of my life. However, I was already dead within. What was there for me to do anymore? "May she live a happy life with Batman!" I said before giving my soul to Batman's tear. The tear landed right on top of her heart. That's when I feel her heart beating. I laugh. "Yes she's alive!" I scream to myself and raise my hands in jubilation. That's when I notice it. The cracks have appeared. I give one last look towards her. She looked really cute, sleeping in that position. No wonder Batman fell in love with her. She was really out of this world. My body was disintegrating. A tear falls from my eye, the first and last time I ever cried.

She wakes up with Batman and they stare at each other with loving eyes. It was a sight that was heart-warming and would fill you with unimaginable happiness. There was only one problem. I couldn't see it as I was gone…


End file.
